Friendship Can Go A Long Way
by X-Lunar-Sugar-Stars-X
Summary: Riku and Sora have been best friends since they were born. As they grew, Sora's feelings developed more and he realized he had fallen in love. But Riku was kind of like a playboy, and would never like him. Can one incident at a party change that? RiSo!


Well, hello there! I've been wanting to do one of these for so long, so I hope you guys enjoy it. It's my first Yaoi, so please, be nice! It's of Riku and Sora from Kingdom Hearts. YAY! Yeah, well, have fun!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sora, Riku, or Kingdom Hearts. All belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

Do you know what it's like having your love unrequited? Sora Takahashi does. You see, Sora is in love with the worst possible person. His best friend, also a guy, Riku Takada. These two have been best friends since they were born. Their parents had been great friends. Riku was always there for Sora, and Sora was always there for Riku. Neither knew what they'd do without the other. Especially Sora. He didn't want to lose Riku. That is why he couldn't let him know of his feelings. The brunette didn't really know when the feelings started. He didn't really care. Though it hurt to love somebody that would never love you back, he felt happy that it was Riku. Besides, if he revealed his love for the other, their friendship would end, He didn't want that. Also, Riku…didn't like guys. He always had a different girl on his arms. How was he supposed to live with that?

********************************************************************************************************************************************** "Come on, Sora! Hurry up!" A teenage boy at the age of 18 shouted.

He was looking towards a small brunette behind him. The brunette was 17, they were a year apart. Riku frowned as the other slowed even more. _What's wrong with him? He's been acting different lately._ He was worried about his best friend. Sora was always so happy, so cheerful. Why was he so unhappy these days?

Said brunette smiled lightly and ran faster. He had to stop making Riku worry. He could see it in his eyes, even when he didn't say it out loud. He didn't want to worry him, but it was hard when his feelings were starting to want to be known. He couldn't do that. Riku had a new girlfriend again. He would never want to date him. He wasn't good enough.

"Sorry, Riku. I...was just lost in my thoughts."

Riku stared at him silently for a few moments, then shook his head with a smile.

"Come on, moron. We need to be back before lunch ends, so we have to hurry." He said as he turned again.

Sora grinned and nodded. "Alright, Riku. Let's go!"

Both teens started to run again, this time Sora staying close to him. They were headed to the beach next to their home. They were still in their uniforms, seeing as how they were supposed to be in school, but deciding to have lunch near the ocean. It had been Riku's idea, and of course, Sora had no problem with it. He loved when Riku and him were alone. They had so much fun, and could talk about anything. They never kept secrets from each other. Well, that had been the way it was till the brunette realized hsi feelings. They had to stay a secret. No choice at all. Just spending time with him was enough.

* * *

After five more minutes of intense running, they made it there quickly. Both boys collapsed onto the ground, panting. They smiled at each other and laughed, Sora laying back in the sand as he did so. His sapphire eyes stared up at the sky and he sighed. If he hadn't been afraid of the reaction he would get, now would be the perfect time to tell Riku how he felt. But he knew he couldn't. What if Riku hated him? What if he felt so disgusted by it all that he decided he didn't want to have anything to do with him? He didn't want that. He wanted Riku to love him back, yes, but staying friends was alright with him. As long as they were together.

"Sora?"

The small brunette was snapped out of his daze when he heard his name being said by his crush. He blinked and turned to him, face flushing from embarrassment at being caught daydreaming.

"Yes, Riku?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

Riku chuckled and a small silver eyebrow rose. "You alright? You're just sitting there spaced out."

_I wish I could tell you, Riku. I want to. I've wanted to for so long..but I'm scared. I don't want to lose you.. _Sora faked a smile even though he knew the other could tell the difference.

"I'm fine, let's just eat. We don't have that much time left." Sora replied, getting out his food.

The silver haired teen frowned as he did the same. What was wrong with him? Sora was usually so happy. But lately, sometimes his friend would just get this really sad look on his face, and Riku had no idea why. The boy would always change the subject when asked. He was worried, but he'd never admit it. He stared at his friend a little more and smirked as he turned to him, head tilted and a confused expression on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Because I want too."

That made Sora shut up, his face turning a bright red. He turned away and shook his head, crossing his arms and pouting. How he wished that meant what he wanted it to mean. He heard rustling as he ate and blinked as he looked up, blushing more when he saw how close Riku had gotten. Why was he...?

"What's wrong with you?" Riku asked, the worry evident in his eyes. "Why are you acting like this?" Why wasn't he being the old Sora?

Said brunette blinked. "What are you talking about?" He sighed as he looked away from the glare he was given by Riku. "I'm not acting like anything, Riku. I'm fine, really."

"That's a lie and you know it, Sora. You've been acting weird lately. Why won't you tell me?!" The silver haired boy yelled and Sora flinched.

"Because I can't!" He yelled back and bit his lip as the other looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"Exactly that. I can't!" Why couldn't he just give up? Why did he want to know so badly?! It would ruin everything! They wouldn't be friends anymore!

"Sora?" Why was he crying? He rushed over to him and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. "Hey, hey. Why are you crying? What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" The thought of someone hurting his Sora made his blood boil. Wait, his Sora? Since when had Sora ever been his? He shook the thought out of his head and sighed as he turned his attention back to the crying brunette. "Sora.."

He shook his head and blushed as he felt his fingers touch him ever so gently, wiping the tears away. He hadn't even realized he was crying until he had said something. He smiled at the other's words. At least he worried about him, even if it only meant as a friend. It made him happy nonetheless. He sighed and wiped the last of the salty substance from his eyes and shook his head. "No one hurt me, Riku. I was thinking of something really sad. And no, I can't tell you. Please just leave it alone."

Riku stared and then sighed as he nodded. "Fine." He looked at his watch and stood up. "Come on, lunch is about to be over. We have to leave."

Sora nodded and stood up, following after his best friend. This was so hard...

* * *

"When are you going to tell him, Sora?" A young blond asked as he stared at his younger twin. Roxas was his name. He felt sorry for his brother. He really did. Having to see his crush of three years dating all these different girls, one after the other. He knew it hurt, But he was also annoyed. He could at least try to tell him! Riku might actually like him! Though he found it hard himself to believe Riku was gay.

"I can't, Rox. I am going to keep it a secret as long as I can. Riku can't know how I feel about him." The brunette replied, turning away from staring at said boy. He turned back to his twin and smiled sadly. "He's not like Axel. He doesn't love me like Axel loves you." He shrugged and looked down, trying to fight back tears. How it hurt to say that. He ran a hand through his chocolate brown spikes and leaned back in his desk. Good thing the teacher wasn't here yet.

"Sora..." Roxas didn't know what to do. He hated seeing his brother like this. Axel did too. All their friends did. They all knew about his feelings, all except for one. Riku. Why couldn't he just come out and say it? It was better than hurting himself like this. He sighed and shook his head. He really shouldn't have been talking. Sora had been the one to talk him into asking Axel out. He had been so afraid that the really cool, hot pyromaniac would laugh in his face and reject. But now, here they were, 3 years later, and still going strong. He was thankful for what his brother did. Now it was up to him to make him happy again. He would need Axel's help in this. "Sora, I'm going to help."

Before he had a chance to respond however, a certain redhead interrupted. "Help with what, Roxas?" He asked as he slid next to his smaller boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Roxas smiled and leaned against him, not missing the flash of sadness and envy that passed through Sora's eyes. "Help Sora and Riku get together." He answered as he turned back to the table. He tapped his fingers on the table and bit his lip. "How can I do that though?" He said out loud and watched Sora walk away. He must not want to hear anymore. "Riku isn't even gay..."

Axel chuckled and squeezed his waist. "I don't know. The way he stares at Sora is totally different than the way he ever stares at his girlfriends."

Roxas tilted his head. "What do you mean? He never has any different look on his face." The blonde said as he frowned, trying to think.

The redhead grinned. "I saw it once, when he thought no one was looking. He had one of the girls on his arms, but all he could stare at was Sora. And it looked like he wished he could be with him instead of the girl he had." He said and looked over at the table Riku was at. "You know, the least he could do is sit with Sora again."

Roxas shook his head. "No way, Ax. There is no way he looked at him like that. The girl was probably annoying him and Riku wanted my brother to help. Riku does not show that he likes him." He sighed and then shrugged. "I know, but maybe it's better that way. At least he can't see what he does with his girlfriend at lunch."

Axel shrugged and then turned back. "I swear, Roxas. I think Riku likes him, just isn't sure of it yet." After a few minutes of silence, a smirk crept onto his lips. "I got an idea."

Roxas shivered at the smirk. He knew nothing good would come of that look. "What is it, Ax?" He was scared to even know.

"There's a party this Friday, right?" When he saw the blond nod, his smirk grew. "Well, all of us are going. So maybe, we get Sora all sexy looking, and then, Riku will tell him how he feels!" He thought this was a pretty good idea. It was all they had anyway.

Roxas liked it too, but... "What if it doesn't go that way, Axel? You never know how Riku thinks." They could still try though, right?

"Roxas, we need to try. You know as much as I and everyone else do. Riku isn't happy with any of the girls he with. He is definitely into guys, but doesn't want anyone to know. This will help him. So, you in?"

The blond nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I'm in."

* * *

Sora frowned as he stared at the mirror. "Is this really necessary, Kairi?" He asked the red haired girl next to him, who at the moment was picking out clothes from his dresser. Why were they trying so hard? They had been acting so secretive since the beginning of the week.

"Yes, Sora. It is. Once Riku sees you like this, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" Kairi said smiling as she picked out a tight blue shirt with a local band name on it, and smirked as she found a pair of skinny jeans. "Sora, I didn't know you had these. Why don't you ever wear them?"

Sora blushed and turned away. He had forgotten about those. "Because, I won't look good in them. It's not like they'll attract him anyway." Sora stared at himself again. He couldn't believe they were actually doing this. Kairi had put a light touch of eyeliner on, making his sapphire eyes stand out even more. His hair was tamed a little and some put to the side, slightly covering his right eye, but not much. He didn't think he looked that good, but Kairi kept insisting he did. And part of him hoped Riku did too.

"Alright, go get changed! The party started and hour and a half ago!" The redhead said as she pushed the clothes into his arms and pushed him into the bathroom. She shut the door and grinned as she heard rustling. _Sora, after tonight, I promise, as does all our friends and your brother, that you'll finally be happy. You'll be irresistible. _

When Sora stepped out, Kairi squealed and jumped up and down. Sora looked amazing! Sora blushed more at the attention and shuffled his feet. "Sora...You look great! Riku will love this!!"

"You think so?"

"I know so! Oh man! Come on! We have to meet everyone else!"

* * *

Sora hadn't expected the shocked looks he got from all his friends. They had all turned to Kairi, who had a smirk on her face, with huge smiles. "You did great, Kairi! I can't believe it!"

Kairi grinned and nodded. "I know. Now let's go inside! Riku is already there!" That gained her all confused looks. "I text him and he said that he had been there for the past hour. Now go!"

Everyone nodded and started walking inside, Kairi going in front of Sora so they could surprise everyone. They were greeted with hellos and they all grinned as they saw Riku, who started walking over.

"There you guys are! I've been waiting. Where have you been?" He frowned as he looked around. There was no mass of crown spikes anywhere. "Where's Sora?"

"Right here..." A meek voice came and Riku's eyes widened as Kairi and Namine moved out of the way.

Sora blushed as he was revealed. He could feel his friend's gaze on him and it made him squirm. The shirt was tight against him and showed the feminine curves he was cursed with. And the pants did the same. He looked up and Riku gasped. His eyes...They were even more beautiful.

"S-Sora..?" Riku asked shocked, looking him over. He looked so...delectable. _No, Riku! You're guys! You like girls! Not your best friend! Even if he does look sexy like that..Ugh, stop!_

"H-Hi, Riku." He said smiling lightly. He blushed even more as he heard some whistles, and some praising comments. He missed the way Riku reacted though. He was too busy staring back at the floor. He also missed the grins and smirks his friends had on their faces as they walked away. Their plan was going well. "W-What did I miss?"

Riku was silent as he stared at him. Was this really the same adorable Sora he had known forever? Since when had he gotten so hot? He mentally growled. He shouldn't be thinking of his best friend like this...But each time he looked at him, he could feel his pants grow tighter and tighter. This wasn't good. Not at all.

"Riku?" Why wasn't he answering? Was he okay? "Riku??"

Riku jumped as he heard his name fall from his lips. He looked at him again then found his gaze traveling down to his lips. So full and pink...They looked so kissable..Like they were just begging to be taken with his mouth. His body heated up more and he grabbed his arm, walking towards the stairs. He couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't hold back these feelings that were starting to well up inside him. Sora looked to sexy. He couldn't help it.

"Riku?!" He was shocked as he was dragged up the stairs and into a room. What was he doing? He heard the door close and looked up at his friend. "Riku...are you alright?"

"Sora...I'm sorry.."

"Huh?" That was all he said before his lips were occupied with something else. His eyes widened as he realized Riku was kissing him. _What...? Why is he...? _He felt him press harder and sighed as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Why was he doing this? Riku probably didn't know what he was doing. Why was he hurting himself like this?

Riku felt him kiss back and pushed him down on the bed, swiping his tongue against his lip asking for permission. Sora gasped and Riku took his chance, his tongue diving in the warm cavern. He explored every nook and cranny, then rubbed along the other's, shivering at the moan he got as a reward. Kissing him felt so good...So much beeter than they did when he kissed his girlfriends. He pulled away and started placing kisses on his neck and collarbone.

'Sora..."

Sora tilted his head back, panting. This felt so good... But then his mind started working again when he felt the other start slipping his shirt up. He pushed him away and jumped off the bed, moving away. "What are you doing?!"

Riku's eyes widened and he snapped out of his daze. "Sora..." What had he done? Had he just ruined his friendship? He gasped as he saw tears start to fall from his eyes. "Sora, why are you...?"

"Don't do things when you don't mean them, idiot!" He yelled and fixed himself as he started towards the door. He knew that mean nothing. Riku was just acting weird. He didn't love him like he did. The tears fell faster as he opened the door and ran out, leaving Riku to stand in shock. What just happened?

Sora ran down the stairs as fast as he could, ignoring the calls of Axel and Roxas. He needed to leave. He couldn't be here anymore. The tears continued to fall, even as he tried to wipe them away. How could he have let that happen? How could he have let Riku kiss him, even when he knew he didn't like him like that?!

* * *

Roxas blinked as he watched his brother run out the door. Had he been crying? He looked up at the ceiling, then at Axel. "You go upstairs and see what happened. I'll go after Sora." He said as he made his way towards the exit. He saw Axel nod and zip up the stairs.

Roxas frowned as he ran down the street. Where could Sora have gone? What had happened that he got so upset? He frowned as he thought of Riku. What had he done when he pulled Sora up there? Had Sora told him and he rejected him? He clenched his fists as he ran faster. _That bastard!_

Axel glared at the male in front of him. "What the hell did you do?" He said, watching as Riku turned away. "He cried, Riku. He fucking cried! He hasn't cried since their parents deaths, and that was five years ago! What did you do?!"

Riku flinched as the information sunk in. He knew all that. He hadn't meant to make him cry. He just reacted on impulse. Sora looked..._No! No, Riku! These thoughts are what possibly just ended your friendship! _"I...kissed him. And then I tried to take his clothes off."

Axel's eyes widened and his glare became harsher. "You did what?! Why?!" He yelled. His anger was rising. Sora didn't deserve to be hurt like that. Not at all. He was way too good! Why did he insist on always hurting him? Why did Sora have to love him!?

Riku shrugged. "I don't know. It just happ--" He was cut off as a fist connected to his cheek. He grunted as he hit the wall and glared at Axel. "The hell was that for?!"

Axel growled as he clenched his fists. Sora would be pissed, but he couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell him. He had to let Riku know how much he was hurting him. "Sora is in love with you. He wants to be your boyfriend. He wants to be the one you hold as you walk through the halls of schools. He wants you and him to be like me and Roxas." The redhead watched the words sink in and shook his head at the reaction he got. Had he really been that oblivious? Or was he just being a prick?

Riku's eyes were wide and shock was clearly written on his face. Sora loved him? He loved him like _that_? His words came rushing back at him. _Don't do things when you don't mean them, idiot! _Is that what he meant? Don't do those things...because he didn't love him? He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the ache on his cheek. He had hurt Sora...He had been acting weird lately because he was always flaunting his girls around him. "I...I didn't know." He said softly.

Axel laughed bitterly. "Of course you didn't! Sora wanted it to be kept a secret. That way, you two could always be friends. But no. You ruined all that by kissing him, when you feel absolutely nothing!" Though he knew somewhere deep inside, Riku did. Or at least, he wanted to believe he did. he just wanted Sora to be happy. He was like the younger brother he never had.

Riku cringed and looked away again. He didn't know how he felt. He had always felt weird around Sora, well not always. Only when they began eighth grade. _Wait...whenever someone went near him, I'd be right there. Whenever someone hurt him, I'd want to kill that person. I wanted to protect from everything. And when I kissed him...It had felt so right. I had never gotten that feeling before. It felt like that was supposed to happen. Does that mean I....? Do I love him? _

Axel stared at him, watching the emotions flicker across his face. Was it actually happening? Was he realizing his feelings? He smiled and then thought about Roxas. Was everything okay with him and Sora?

* * *

Roxas stared at the sobbing form in his arms. He had found his brother at the park they had always went to as kids. His chest tightened as he watched. He hated when his brother was in pain. He didn't like it. Sora deserved to be happy. He had never done anything wrong. "Sora...Can you tell me what happened?"

Sora's sobs subsided slightly and he looked up at Roxas. "Riku...kissed me." He heard the gasp and smiled sadly. "I knew he didn't like me, and yet I enjoyed it! He tried undressing me too...Rox..I can't believe he did that. He doesn't know my feelings, but then he tries and...!"

Roxas sighed and hugged him closer. "It's alright, Sora. Look on the brightside. Your outfit did catch his eyes." He chuckled, trying to cheer him up, and he smiled as he saw the small smile his brother wore.

"Yeah..That made me happy. At least he noticed me." Then he sighed. "But it would have been better if there was actually a meaning behind it.." His shoulders sagged and he leaned against his twin. "I really wish I could be like you, Rox. Being able to get the guy you love to love you back. It must feel amazing."

"It does, Sora. It feels so wonderful to have him love me like he does. And I want you to feel that! I want you to be able to be happy.." He trailed off as he felt his phone vibrate. "Hold on." The blonde said as he took it out of his pocket. _Huh? A text from Axel? Why is he...? _He opened it and his eyes widened, a small smile forming. _Riku's on his way. I think he finally realized it. Where are you so I can tell him? _Roxas text back that they were at the park and sighed. "Sora, I need to leave now." Hopefully, this would end his sorrow.

Sora blinked. "What? Why?" Why was he leaving him now of all times?

"Don't worry about it. I just need too. Everything will be okay though. I promise."

The brunette sighed and nodded. "Fine."

His older twin smiled and nodded as he pulled away and stood up. "See you later." He waved and walked away. _Riku, you better not screw this up. Because if you do, me and Axel will kill you._

Sora sighed as he watched him leave. Why was he in such a hurry? He frowned and stood up, walking over to one of the swings. This sucked.

Riku panted as he ran and ran. He needed to get to the park fast. He had to find Sora and explain how he felt. How what he did hadn't been just for fun. He finally realized it. He loved Sora too. That was what all these feelings had been. He didn't want anyone but himself to touch Sora. He didn't want anybody hurting him. He was so deeply in love with him, he didn't know how he never realized it. When he finally reached the park, he grinned as he spotted his target on the swings. _Bingo. _He ran up to him and stopped in front of him. "..Sora."

Said boy jumped at the sound of his name and his eyes widened as he looked up and saw Riku. He immediately stood up and went to leave, only to be grabbed by the wrist and held back. "Riku, let go."

"No. I need to talk to you."

"There is nothing for you to talk to me about."

"Yes there is. Now let me explain."

"Explain what, Riku?" His tone held a hard edge to it and it made Riku angry.

"Explain how much I love you!" Riku felt Sora freeze and he took the chance to pull him to his chest. "I love you, Sora. I'm sorry I didn't realize it before. I'm sorry I've caused you pain all these years. Please, forgive me. I'm sorry about what I did at the party. But you have to know, that when I was doing it..It felt so right. Please believe me."

Was he really saying this? Sora's mind was in turmoil. He wanted to believe that Riku loved him. God knew how much he wanted too. But...What about his girlfriends? Would he really just leave them to be with Sora?

As if reading his mind, Riku hugged him tightly and buried his face in his spikes. "I broke up with my girlfriend, Sora. I just want you. Please, tell me I'm not too late. Please." He hoped he wasn't. He knew he deserved being hated after all that he had done, but he didn't want that. He wanted to be with Sora.

Sora was quiet, and Riku's worries increased. He was too late..."Riku...I love you too." Sora smiled and hugged Riku back, burying his face in his chest. He was so happy. Riku loved him. The one he had been in love with for forever..Actually loved him back! "I love you..I love you..."

Riku smiled and kissed his head. "Thank god." He hugged him tighter and sighed in relief. _I'm an idiot for not realizing this sooner. All this time, I've been hurting him because I was too stupid to notice my own feelings. Well, not anymore. He's mine now._

"Riku? I can't breathe..." Sora's muffled words broke him out of his trance and he chuckled.

"Sorry, Sora. I'm just so happy." Riku smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Sora shook his head. "It's okay, Riku. I'm just glad that you do return my feelings."

The silverette grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Was his reply before pressing his lips to the smaller boy's. He smiled as he felt him respond, and after a few minutes, he pulled away. "I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Riku."

* * *

Alright! Well, that's it! I hope you guys like it! I'm thinking of adding a lemon in here too, but first I want to see how well this one does. So, please review! And tell me if it was good or bad. Thanks!


End file.
